eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 10 - Jon II
Jon II ist das zehnte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon verabschiedet sich von Winterfell, zunächst beim bewusstlosen Bran, dann bei Robb und zuletzt bei Arya, der er noch ein Schwert schenkt. Synopsis Jon besucht Bran Jon steigt die Treppen zu Brans Zimmer hoch, neben ihm Geist, und überlegt, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein wird, dass er das tut. Als er den Raum betritt, trifft er auf Lady Catelyn, die seit zwei Wochen an Brans Bett lebt und ihn mit Honig und Wasser füttert. Sie ist auch der Grund, warum Jon Bran bisher nicht am Krankenbett besucht hat. Catelyn reagiert feindselig auf sein Kommen und fragt ihn, was er hier will. Als er erwidert, dass er Bran sehen will sagt sie, dass er das ja jetzt getan habe und nun gehen soll. Jon würde normalerweise dieser Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen, aber nun macht es ihn nur wütend. Er ignoriert Catelyns Anweisung und auch ihre Drohung, die Wachen zu rufen und tritt an Brans Bett. Jon betrachtet Bran und erschrickt über dessen Aussehen: er wirkt eingefallen und halb tot, aber Jon bemerkt auch, dass Bran noch atmet. Jon sagt ihm unter Tränen, dass er nicht sterben soll und dass jeder darauf wartet, dass er wieder erwacht, während Catelyn ihn beobachtet, aber nicht nach den Wachen ruft. Jon sagt, dass er jetzt gehen müsse, weil er am selben Tag noch mit Benjen Stark zur Mauer aufbrechen wird und er erinnert sich daran, wie aufgeregt Bran wegen seiner Reise war. Catelyn erzählt in mildem Ton, dass sie gewollt hat, dass Bran in Winterfell bleibt, dass sie sogar in der Septe zu den Sieben Göttern gebetet hat, dass sich Eddard seinen Plan vielleicht nochmal überlegt. Jon versucht, sie zu trösten, doch daraufhin giftet sie ihn an, dass sie seine Absolution nicht brauche. Jon drückt ein letztes Mal Brans Hände und geht hinaus. In der Tür ruft Catelyn ihn zum ersten Mal bei seinem Namen und sagt ihm, dass er an Brans Stelle sein sollte, dann bricht sie in Tränen zusammen, was Jon noch nie erlebt hat. Jon steigt vom Turm herab in den Hof, wo sich der königliche Hof bereit für die Heimreise macht. Mittendrin gibt Robb Kommandos, Grauwind an seiner Seite. Jon kommt es so vor, als sei sein Halbbruder gewachsen. Robb bemerkt Jon und sagt ihm, dass Benjen schon vor einer Stunde aufbrechen wollte, aber Jon erwidert nur, dass ihm der Abschied schwer falle. Robb beruhigt Jon außerdem, indem er sagt, das Bran schon nicht sterben werde. Auf die Frage, wie seine Mutter zu Jon gewesen sei, antwortet er, sie sei freundlich gewesen. Robb bemerkt, dass Jon bei ihrem nächsten Treffen Schwarz tragen wird. Jon solle jetzt zu den Ställen gehen, wo Benjen auf ihn warte, aber Jon sagt, dass er einen Abschied noch zu verrichten habe. Die beiden umarmen sich herzlich. Jon schenkt Arya Nadel Als Letztes will Jon sich von Arya verabschieden. Er geht durch die Waffenkammer über die überdachte Brücke in den Großen Turm, wo sich Aryas Zimmer befindet. Sie packt zusammen mit ihrem Wolf Nymeria eine große Truhe mit Sachen, die sie mitnehmen will. Arya erkennt Jon und umarmt ihn stürmisch. Sie hatte Angst, dass er schon fort gegangen sei, dabei durfte sie ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen, weil Septa Mordane ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie ihre Truhe nicht ordentlich gepackt hätte. Jon sagt, dass er ein Geschenk für Arya hat und diese schließt die Tür und lässt Nymeria davor als Wache sitzen. Jon gibt ihr ein kleines Schwert, das er von Mikken hat anfertigen lassen. Solche Art von Schwertern würden in Pentos und Myr und den anderen Freien Städten von Banditen gebraucht, fügt er dem Geschenk hinzu. Das Schwert sei so geschaffen wie Arya, schmal und dünn, und sie müsse aufpassen, weil es sehr scharf sei. Zudem soll sie jeden Tag üben, damit sie schnell genug würde. Er fragt, wie sie mit der Balance des Schwertes klarkommt und gibt einen ersten Tipp: sie solle nur mit dem spietzen Ende zustechen. Außerdem soll sie das Schwert gut vor Septa Mordane verstecken und vor allem aber Sansa nichts davon berichten. Sie umarmen sich ein letztes Mal zum Abschied, aber bevor Jon den Raum verlässt, erinnert er sie daran, dass alle Schwerter für gewöhnlich Namen tragen, so wie Eis. Zusammen sagen sie den Namen des neuen Schwertes: Nadel. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 10